


G.A.N.G

by BunYippy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dating, F/F, F/M, Family, Feel-good, Friendship, Love, Other, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunYippy/pseuds/BunYippy
Summary: "I'll be there for you,I'll be there for you,I'll be there for you,'Cuz you're there for me too.."Just Kali and her gang being family.
Relationships: Mick/Dottie, Robin Buckley & Kali Prasad, Robin Buckley/Kali Prasad
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

It was another cold night in Chicago. The winter wind whipped around Kali, making her hair wave to the side. She sat outside on the roof of the abandoned warehouse that she and her gang were squatting in. Kali heard the door behind her squeak. "Hey, got any room up here?" Axel sat next to her on the side of the roof and handed her a beer. "For your troubles." He consoled. Kali took the can of beer and opened it. "Thinking about her again?" Axel asked, not removing his eyes from the Chicago skyline. She didn't answer, just took a swig from the can and kept her eyes on the moon. They heard footsteps on the metal stairs behind them.

"Hey guys!" Dottie shouted. "Dottie..." Mick, who was next to her, hissed. "Thought you guys might want this." Mick plopped a box of cigarettes down in beside them. Axel reached for the box. "Bout time." 

Mick slapped him on the head. "Rude. No 'thanks!'?" He just grumbled and lit a cigarette. "Fun will be up here in a minute. Think he's bringing Twinkies." Mick huffed as she plopped down beside them. But she then gasped and asked for Dottie to help her up. "Nope. Nope. Still have heights. Thanks, Dotts." She kissed Dottie's cheek and they both laid against a wall. 

Axel cleared his throat and leaned in closer to the small woman next to him. "You...okay, Kal? You've been givin' that moon the stink eye for a while." Kali chuckled. He was never big on asking people about their feelings. In fact, he prefered if they didn't talk to him at all. But...once Axel warms up to you...he can be the most caring and protective guy you would meet. "Jane...she will come back. I mean, no one is that dumb to leave the safety of our group, now are they? Shirley will be back." He told her. 

"Guys." They all turned to see Funshine panting on the top of the staircase. "There's...there's someone at the door." 

"Finally some actio-" Dottie started but was cut off by Mick covering her mouth with her hand. 

They all crept down the staircase. "Who'd be here in the middle of the night?" Mick asked. Funshine handed Axel a pistol, and Dottie tossed everyone their Halloween masks. There was a loud 'BOOM' outside and it started to rain. They neared the door when another round of knocks hit against the old rusty door. Funshine stepped forward and opened the door. "Who are you?! What do you want?" His voice boomed almost as loud as the thunder above. Kali moved beside him so she could see who he was yelling at. A girl, slightly younger than her, shivered under the rain. "P...please...it's...so cold..." Another boom of thunder followed after she spoke and the girl flinched. "Let her in." Kali spoke. "But-" Axel began but then realized there was no point in arguing. Fun moved to the side so the girl could come in. Axel slammed the door behind her. 

Kali put her hand on the girl's back and ushered her to the burning trashcan in the middle of the warehouse. She sat the girl down then sat in front of her. "That should warm you up."

"Thank y..you." The girl said. Her gang took their seats nearby. "So," Kali started. "What is your name and why are you out here all alone?" The girl looked like she was holding back her tears.

"My name...is Robin. I ran...ran away." 

"Why?" Axel growled. Kali held up her hand then spoke softly. "Why?"

"Just...too much shit happening. I had to get away." 

"You know what you did was stupid and reckless." Kali started. Axel nodded. "I like that." 

Robin looked up. "What?!" Axel shouted. 

Kali turned her head to Axel. "And you didn't run from your mother, hm?"

Kali leaned in. "Do you have a family you can return to?" The blonde shook her head. Kali chuckled. "You do now."


	2. The one where Robin joins the gang

"Honey, they have programs that can fix you." Robin's mom said. "Mom! No, you...you don't understand!" 

"Understand what? That my daughter is a dyke?" Her father growled.

Robin felt the tears in her eyes. "I apologize for coming out to you then! There, I said it! Worst mistake of my life." 

Her mother sighed. "Robin, how about we read the bible?"

"That's it!" Robin ran up to her room, locked the door and packed her stuff in a backpack. She opened her window. " Unlock this door now!" Her father yelled. "I'm never coming back here." Robin mumbled and climbed out her bedroom window. 

~~~~~~~~

"Helloooo...? I think she's dead!" 

Robin opened her eyes to see a girl with poofy blonde hair trying to wake her up. She was the first one of the people she saw without a mask. "Ah! She's awake!" The girl shouted. Robin rose from the old couch she slept on. "Howdy." The blonde waved. "Kal wanted me to give you this." 

Robin took the old chinese food from the girl standing in front of her. "Okie, bye!" The odd girl skipped off. Robin watched her with a raised eyebrow then started to eat. She didn't even care where this came from. What only mattered was that what she was eating was food and she was starving. When Robin finished, she tried to find the masked girl who saved her last night. She followed a light and voices to a small heavily graffited room. "Hello?" She spoke. The girl who gave her the food was cuddling in the back of the room with a dark skinned woman who eyed Robin. A man with a pink mohawk walked up to her. "You're blocking the fridge." He growled. Robin moved away quickly, after all she still didn't know if these people were murderers. 

After a few awkward moments in the room, she turned to leave but was blocked by a large man. "Good morning, miss Robin." He said kindly and passed her. Confused, she smiled at him, not sure what to say. "Where is the...other girl?" Robin asked. 

The mohawk man opened a beer and sat down. "Who?"

"The girl with the green mask? The one who let me in?" Robin continued. 

"I believe she is talking about me." A calm voice said behind Robin.

Robin turned to see a lady, shorter than her but looked slightly older, with long dark brown hair with faded purple dye. "I...uhm...wanted to thank you...for letting me in last night."

The dark haired woman passed her. "Of course. I was not going to deny you our hospitality. Though, I hope some have been more hospitable than others..." She glared at the mohawk guy. Then she cleared her throat and sat on a chair. "Sit." She ordered and Robin sat down adjacent to the woman. "So, are you alone in this world, Robin?" The woman leaned in, intertwining her fingers on the table. Robin thought for a moment. 'What about Steve? He supports me. No...he can't help me now.' Robin nodded. The woman smirked and sat up. "How about you join us? Join me? We are a family, we look out for one another and kill for one another." 

The poofy blonde haired girl shouted. "It's true!" 

"We'll protect you, feed you, and anything else you need. All we ask of you is that you will stick with us no matter what." The woman continued.

Robin pondered on this. 'Am I really about to join a gang?' She looked up at the woman. "What's your name?" 

The woman raised her head. "Kali." 

Robin really started to notice how pretty this woman was without her mask. "So, will you join our family?" Kali stretched her hand.

Robin smiled and shook Kali's hand. "Yes."


	3. The one where Robin meets the gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kali introduces Robin to her gang.

Kali ushered Robin to the middle of the room. "Allow me to introduce you to everyone, since you're apart of our family now."

The pink mohawk man stood up to get another beer. "This is Axel." Kali said. He hummed in response. A man slightly shorter than Axel but makes up for it in muscle approached Robin. Kali nodded at him. "Funshine." 

Funshine shook Robin's hand politely. "Nice to meet you, Robin." She smiled slightly. "And the two love birds over there," Kali gestured to the two girls snuggling in the back of the room. "Are Dottie and Mick." 

Dottie perked up at hearing her name. "Ellooooo Robin!" The girl next to Dottie, who proved to be Dottie's opposite, just nodded in acknowledgment. "So..." Robin started, taking a seat at their table. "You all look familiar...have I seen you before?" She asked. They all exchanged confused glances. "We don't recognize you from anywhere, honey." The poofy haired blonde responded. "No, I mean on television. Have you been on a show or news?" 

Axel took a swig of his beer then spoke. "We are a little popular with the police." Kali chuckled. "Now now, you make us sound like criminals when you put it like that." The purple haired girl turned to Robin who was getting a little uncomfortable sitting in a room with criminals. "You could say we are the embodiment of karma." 

Robin took in a deep breath. "So...you kill people..?" Kali shook her head. "We punish them, for what they've done to us." She said calmly.

Robin gulped. "Heheh, think our new member is having second thoughts." Axel chuckled. Kali sighed. "Look, in time you will come to understand what we do here. But the way I see it: you are in debt. We helped you out. I could have left you in that storm to die, but I didn't. Now, to repay that debt, all we ask of you, all I ask of you," She corrected. "Is to help us out. Understand?" 

Robin nodded slowly. 'Great, not only have I just joined a gang, but a cult too.' She thought.

"Great. Welcome to our family, Robin." Kali said then left the room. "Where is she going?" Robin raised a eyebrow. Axel shrugged. "She normally goes up to her room about this time." 

"Why?" Robin asked curiously. "Who knows." Axel layed back in his chair. 

~~~~~~~  
That night~

Robin was shown around the base including where the gang slept...which was just a bunch a sleeping bags around a burning trash can. She sighed. "Guess it could be worse." 

Robin sat by the fire to warm up before he went to bed. But she couldn't sleep. Robin didn't realize how long she was awake until Kali descended down the stairs. "Can't sleep?" Kali asked. "It's just...I have never been away from my home before..." Robin spoke softly. "I see..." The dark haired woman replied. "I suppose, till you accustomed to our life style, you can sleep in my room tonight. " 

Robin blushed. "I...don't know." 

"What's wrong? I don't bite." 

"I...uh...erm..." Robin tried to find words but found herself having a gay panic. Kali raised a eyebrow. "Come." Kali said then disappeared into her room at the top of the staircase. "Why me? Why not a different girl that doesn't think you're hot?" Robin mumbled to herself and quietly followed. 

Robin entered Kali's room. "You can sleep here for the night." She gestured to her messy bed.

"Thank you..." Robin said.

"Mhm." Kali laid on one side of her bed. Robin joined her on the other side of the bed. Kali rested her hand on her head. Pulling back her sleeve, making her arm visible. Robin noticed a weird tattoo on the woman's arm. She's seen many tattoos today but none of them were this profound. Robin knew she recognized it from somewhere...but she could not but her finger on it. "What is that tattoo supposed to mean?" Robin giggled. 

Kali looked at her tattoo. "A curse." 

"Wait a second...you're one of the lab children!" Robin blurted out then instantly regretted. Kali sat up. "Excuse me?" She said defensively. 

Robin tried to find a good save."I uh...uhm...I saw you...on the news!" 

"I was never on the news with the other experimented children." She growled.

Robin laughed uncomfortably. "Oh...no..."


	4. The one where Robin goes missing

"What?!" Steve shouted. 

"Sorry, Steve. She's been missing for 2 days now." Robin's mother explained on the phone.

"Why?!" 

"We don't know, she might just be taking a little vacation. But if you find her, please send her home." 

"Uh, sure no problem." Steve hung up. He got up, put his jacket on and got in his car.

He's gonna find Robin.


	5. The one with the car accident

Steve was not a reckless driver at all, but with Robin missing, he couldn't care less if he ran a red light. 'What if she's hurt? Or lost? Or worse...' He thought. Steve was focused on his thoughts too much that he didn't realize a person jump in front of his car. He slammed on the breaks."Shit!" Steve felt the car hit something and he got out of his vehicle. He found a guy laying on the ground groaning. Steve tried to help the guy he almost killed up. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" 

It was night but under the street light, he could make out the man's features. He had brown hair done in a mullet, wore a jean jacket and stank of cigarettes. "The hell is your problem?" He grumbled, his face still looking at the road under him. "Hey, I said sorry. I wasn't looking. But you shouldn't jump out in the road like that." The guy Steve almost ran over looked up at him with piercing blue eyes. "Billy?" Steve stepped back. "Harrington? I almost got killed by Steve?" Billy snorted. "Guess you don't need to be strong to kill someone, just a car." Billy laughed. "The hell you doin' near my house?" Billy pointed at a house across the street. 

"I'm just looking for a friend." Steve answered.

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah."

Billy took out a box of cigarettes and lit one. "Who's missing? Is it that Byers' kid again?"

Steve glared at Billy then turned. "I don't have time for this."

"For what?"

"This conversation." Steve started the car and Billy leaned on the window.

"You're bitchy tonight, Harrington." 

Steve just grumbled. "Who's missing?" Billy asked once more.

"Robin."

"The dyke chick?"

"You watch your mouth." Steve growled.

"Easy Harrington. Didn't take you for a protector of the fairies."

"Your the one to talk."

"Excuse me?" Billy blew out a puff of smoke.

"You heard me. I've seen the way you look at other guys."

"You're gonna regret saying tha-"

"Listen," Steve interrupted. "I'd love to stay and flirt but I have to help my friend. So move."

Billy bit his lip. "I saw her drive by, looked like a mess. I can help you."

Steve sighed, "I can't believe I am gonna say this...hop in." He unlocked the car.

Billy smirk and hopped in the passenger's seat. "Will do."


End file.
